Side Quest
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Zack is sure there has to be something wrong with him. Either too curious or too easily suckered into running errands for other people. Maybe it's because it was a kid that asked him that he willingly waltzed down into the basement and started opening coffins. Either way, he's glad he did.


It's bad enough Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class, has had to even bother coming down into this dank cavern beneath the mansion. He had no idea there was even something so vast lurking under the ground. Then again, it _is_ ShinRa he's dealing with. The second he came off that ladder he felt a chill race up his spine. Something in the pit of his stomach told him to crawl back up and run far, far away from this place.

But he couldn't. He's a warrior – never backing away from the unknown and potential danger. He's to take it all head on and put every ounce of strength into reaching his goal. Of which it didn't take Zack very long to steal the keys those lizard monsters were holding. Then to be ambushed every time he opened one of those damn coffins.

All except this one.

The man inside of the coffin doesn't look dead at all. The rise and fall of his chest gives proof to that sole thought. Zack can't resist and he stretches out his fingers, letting the tips brush against the pale cheek. The skin that meets his own is cool to the touch but not nearly as cold as death. He had assumed this 'wonder' would be false as well. Tilting his head to allow some of the light to shine down onto the person inside, Zack lets his gaze wander.

The black attire on the man contrasts against the thin red cloak crumpled around him. Dark hair, so deep that Zack can't tell if it's merely a dark brown or black, drapes over the red bandanna tied over the man's forehead. The remainder of the long locks cascade down over his shoulders. His fingers draw close to the man's lips where the collar of the cloak attempts to cover.

It's when Zack touches them that he can feel the skin beneath his fingers twitch. On instinct he goes to pull away. Instead he finds himself unable to run or fall back. He can only stare down into the coffin as he's nearly pulled inside. The dark haired man grabs onto Zack's wrist, pulling him close, while Zack clutches onto the edge of the coffin with his free hand.

Zack stares into the crimson eyes that gaze back at him. The darkness is split only by the dimmed lights on the wall around them. These lights flicker briefly as if they want to help Zack escape. It seems to catch the man off guard and Zack uses it to his advantage; snatching his arm away and stepping back. However, he doesn't get far as he watches the man rise from the coffin he had been sleeping in.

"W-Who are you?" is all Zack can stammer out as his back hits the wall. His eyes briefly graze over the Buster Sword; it remains on the ground next to the coffin.

"That is not important."

"Erm...I think it is." Zack tries to smile but it ends up rather lopsided and lackluster. "My name's Zack; Zack Fair!"

"Why did you wake me?"

"You mean...? But you were locked in!"

"I can get out if I so choose."

The man takes a step forward only to stop. He glances about him before reaching down to pat the gun holster to his side. Zack sneaks a peek of the weapon shrouded in shadows. He's only able to tell where it is by how the gleaming clawed-gauntlet clacks against the metal. Zack makes another glance toward his sword. He doesn't think this will escalate but he still can't help but mentally slap himself for wanting to unlock every _damn_ coffin.

Those stupid keys.

"I take it Hojo is no longer here."

The familiar name has Zack's eyes widening. "Hojo!? How do you-" He can't help but shudder at the thought of that rather creepy man. It's involuntary but he doesn't fight the action either.

"Where is he?"

"Uh... I'm guessing at ShinRa." He tries to take a step to the side and manages it without those piercing eyes following him. "So, your name?"

The man sighs as he turns around, intending to go right back where he came from. "You should leave before misfortune falls upon you too."

Zack weighs that one for a moment. There's a deep curiosity that makes him want to stay and ask every question that comes to mind. It certainly helps that the entombed man is absolutely breathtaking. But he also knows he really _should_ be leaving. He has to report back to that kid and he's definitely going to have to make something up as to not frighten him too bad.

His team is waiting on him as well he's sure. They have an important mission to finish up so they can get back to headquarters where all hell is surely still breaking loose. The thought of having to go back there so soon is both a welcome and a burden. Which might be why Zack peels himself away from the wall, calling out to the man. "You could at least give me your name. You know… it's only polite."

Those steps stall and the mysterious man slowly pivots back around. The cowl flows out about his legs as he does so, capturing Zack's attention all over again. There's no running away now. Not when those glittering crimson eyes lock with his unnatural blues.

"Vincent."

The deep throes of his voice reverberate off the small stone room, surrounding Zack completely. He's not sure why he doesn't just scurry for his sword and rush off. All he can think of is the fact that he _does_ have the rest of the day to do as he pleases before he's required back at the inn by the time breakfast is served tomorrow.

"So, Vincent.. why a coffin? There's plenty of beds upstairs."

"This suits me."

Zack hums in thought. He has so many questions that he barely pays attention to what he's doing. Stepping back up to scoop up his sword he's far from lucky. Zack doesn't manage to get close enough. He completely forgets there's even a step to get onto the slightly raised up level of stone. The sole of his shoe doesn't catch right and he's sent tumbling backwards.

Stars spot his vision instantly before they're quickly snuffed out by black. In a single instant everything is gone. To the side, Vincent watches it happen. He can't believe his eyes. That such a man would be so clumsy as to miss the step completely and knock himself out. He's not sure whether he's stupid or simply full of himself.

Yet he can't dare think of retreating back into the coffin and leaving Zack to his own devices once he wakes up. A few hours away from his personal hell could do some good after all. Even if there are thoughts of possibly other ShinRa personnel wandering about he takes the chance anyway.

It's not very long after that Zack finds that he's awake and certainly not in the basement any longer. The ceiling is far cleaner than the dark wet caverns below. But only by a little. There's still plenty of cobwebs hanging in the corners from what he can see.

There's one thing that bothers him, however, and that's that there's no stranger lingering in the room waiting for him to wake up. He almost lets his lips drop into a pout as he glances about the room. Angeal's sword is no where to be seen either. Zack can't help but groan at the thought of having to walk _all_ the way back down there to get it either.

"I see you're alright."

Zack turns his head so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. There in the doorway is none other than Vincent holding his treasured sword. Carrying it over, Vincent leans it up against the wall. He's about to turn and leave when Zack grabs at his cape.

"Might as well stay a minute. Make sure I'm okay since it was your fault."

Vincent raises a brow at that, unsure of the warmth that floods his body at the way Zack eases him to sit down on the edge of the bed. "You were the one that did that."

"But I was distracted. By you. So it's your fault."

The deadpan look on Vincent's face has Zack laughing softly and so easily. The first time in so long that he's been able to. Perhaps that's why he sits up and leans over Vincent, tapping his fingers against the metal gauntlet strapped to his left arm.

"Does it come off?"

"It can."

"Is it sharp?"

Vincent isn't sure why but he shoos Zack's hand away only to grab at the latter's chin. He's careful not to let the tips of the claws dig against Zack's cheeks as he draws him a little closer, "Yes."

Swallowing hard, Zack finds he can't pull away. Any and all instincts are melting into nothingness from the cold touch. The metal contrasts with the heat from his skin and he can't help but lean forward as Vincent pulls him in. Neither are sure what they're doing nor do they care.

All that matters is that eyes of sapphire and ruby never break contact. There's nothing around them and there's not a thing happening in the world – at least to them – as their lips meet. It's a strange sensation for them both to be kissing the other for very different reasons. But there _is_ one that's the same.

Knowing only each others name, it feels almost fitting that two lonely creatures find comfort in the other no matter how wrong it is.

The bed shifts and Vincent can't end any of this in time. Not that he wants to when he finds Zack situated on his lap and looking at him so eagerly. Zack licks at his lips before diving into another kiss. His hands don't stay idle, not with a red hot need rushing through his veins.

Gone are the buckles to Vincent's cloak by the time the latter is finally coming around to just what Zack is aiming for. He ends their kiss and places his right hand on Zack's chest. "Wait. I..."

Zack sees the look in those crimson eyes and slumps, huffing with disappointment. In the back of his mind he's amazed at himself – he's never been this… _lustful_ nor this crestfallen. "Ah, right. You ride the other train, huh?"

He lifts his gaze just in time to see what he swears is a blush across those pale cheeks. "No. It's merely been a… a long time."

The excitement is more than obvious as Zack leans in, capturing at least two deep kisses before he grins wide. "Don't worry about a thing." He's completely absorbed in the way his gloved hands glide over the black leather covering Vincent's tall frame. Along the way he undoes every buckle, strap or button he can find that keeps the skin beneath from his sight.

It only takes a few tries to pry the top of the attire open. Zack quickly tugs off his gloves and slings them over his shoulder, not caring in the least about having to find them afterward. All he can think of is how his entire body aches just from touching the bare chest peeking out.

Watching Zack carefully, Vincent goes far enough to tap at the raven-haired man's own chest and then his belt. It's a silent prodding that Zack doesn't take lightly. He's off Vincent's lap before the other can pull his hand back. Vincent eyes Zack as the latter begins to strip off his clothes before idly doing the same.

Yet he can't help but be glad the clothing he has is far simpler to get off. It allows him the chance to sit back down on the bed as Zack is still shucking out of his pants and kicking his boots off. The clumsy show only has Vincent realizing just how _appealing_ Zack's frame is. From the sun-kissed muscles to the broad shoulders that lead into such strong arms.

He seems close to perfect in Vincent's eyes. Especially when he turns back around. Neither can help taking a large eyeful of the others erection. The sight awaiting Zack has him dropping back down and turning around, riffling through his pants and the many pockets and packs to find just what they'll need.

Knowing he'd be coming out to the middle of nowhere to check on this reactor, Zack had made sure to bring at least one elixir just in case something were to go wrong. He just didn't expect to use it when something goes so _right_. All the while, Vincent is talking to him. Zack only manages to catch the end of the ramble.

"We don't have to go all the way. In fact, this is ridiculous. We shouldn't even be doing this." There's a sigh in between. "You should have never gone poking around things that don't concern you."

Zack grins as he stands back up and marches over to Vincent. He holds out the small vial, "So does that mean you'd rather do the poking?"

Cheeks looking as red as the coat he had been wearing, Vincent immediately grabs for Zack's hips and yanks him forward. Kneeling back over Vincent's lap, it's completely different than before. Skin on skin has them both turning ravenous, finding that their bodies won't be able to stop now that the taste of lust is on their taste buds.

Trapped between their bodies, their cocks press together in the tight space much like their lips. Tongues swirl over one another as they refuse to part from the kiss. Yet Vincent manages to end it if only to dip his head down. Zack arches up against the mouth that latches onto one of his nipples. The hard bud is lavished with attention; tongue, lips and teeth all graze and pepper love onto it. Zack grasps onto Vincent's shoulders as he sighs and mewls from the pleasure that makes his dick twitch with need.

Zack's hands trail up and into Vincent's long tresses, running his fingers through the strands as though he's addicted to the feeling. To some degree, he is. He's sure it hasn't been as long as Vincent, but he still hasn't had the feeling of another persons warmth in quite some time. Enough that he can't even bother with controlling the way his hips rock against Vincent's as he plops back down on the latter's lap.

It's only when he sees the vial still capped that he notices the gauntlet remaining on Vincent's other arm. "Rather not take it off?"

"Would you like me to?"

The question is accompanied by the cold metal gliding over Zack's flushed skin. He bites at his bottom lip and gives a sharp shake of his head. If there's anything Zack wants at the moment it's the chance to have the deadly metal touching his skin at the peak of everything.

"Sorry for the rush," Zack mutters as he quickly slides off of Vincent's lap and opens the elixir. He tugs Vincent up as well before quickly bending over and planting his hands on the side of the bed. Sending a small grin back over his shoulder, he goads Vincent on, "You _do_ know what to do, right?"

Vincent doesn't bother replying with words, it'd be useless at that point anyway. Instead he's merely glad he _did_ take off the glove on his right hand. While the left rests on the small of Zack's back the other is pouring the thick liquid between Zack's cheeks. He's precise in his movements, from tossing the bottle to the clothes pooled behind him to placing his hand just right to catch any of the elixir before it drips to the floor.

The process allows his fingers to become slick with the essence just before he pushes one into the puckered hole normally hidden away. Zack can't help but tense up around the intrusion as a small moan tumbles from his lips. He can already feel his knees wishing he had knelt on the bed instead.

Zack bites at the corner of his bottom lip, trying not to sound needy with the way his breathing comes out in short pants. But the agonizingly slow pace of a single finger sliding in and out is driving him mad. Not just that but the only sounds in the room are the ones _he's_ making; his choked back moans, his anxious breathing, his ass and the wet sounds that come from it.

Just as he's about to say something witty or even beg if he has to, a second finger dives in with the first. Zack can't even hide the noise this time, "Nngh- Ahh…!"

He's not given hardly the same amount of time with two before the third one joins the party. The only problem is that the speed slows and each stroke of those fingers is more deliberate. From the way they curl to how they caress his quivering muscles. Zack isn't even aware that he's drooling, tongue limp against his bottom lip as he breathes heavily. All of the little sounds are music to Vincent's ears.

Gripping tight at the sheets, his knuckles daring to turn white, he can feel the shivers run up and down his spine as Vincent leans over him. He whispers softly to Zack, as if afraid someone may here, "I think you're ready."

"Haa… just... hurry."

Vincent doesn't hesitate to withdraw his fingers. An audible and loud wet pop echoes around them as he motions for Zack to get on the bed. Zack can barely turn around and sit on the edge when Vincent shoves him down. The short width of the bed has Zack's rear hanging just over the lip of the bed with his feet touching the ground. Not that he leaves them there. He quickly lifts them up, bending so that his bare feet balance on the end.

Lying there under that penetrating gaze has Zack feeling fidgety. The lack of touch is nothing to be desired. He feels more than just a little vulnerable with his legs spread wide and body completely on display for a man he's just met moments ago.

It's all so strangely easy. Easy to let go of any of the usual doubts or worries that would plague him during such an encounter.

Which is why he almost cums right then and there as the gauntlet gently lands on his thigh and glides up his stomach. The chills it leaves in its wake have Zack breathless and unable to say a word. He can only watch with lustful eyes as the tips of the claws softly touch against one of his rock hard nipples. Zack takes a sharp gasp and grits his teeth, unable to believe how strangely good it feels. Especially when it happens a second and a third time.

Vincent uses this distraction to his advantage. He moves close until he's pressed flush up against Zack, right between his legs, and leans over him. Lips brush over the hollow of Zack's neck before teeth nip at the sensitive skin to the side of it. It takes several attempts but Vincent manages to find a spot on Zack's neck that has the latter arching up against him, rolling his hips to get some kind of friction between them.

Strong hands grab at Vincent's shoulders. Zack pushes him back just enough before his those same hands end up tangling into black tresses. Forcing another kiss, one that starts with open mouths and ends with tongues refusing to stop. Drool gathers at the corners of Zack's mouth as his tongue is ravished in the kiss, unable to keep up with the way Vincent's nimble tongue brushes against his own.

He certainly doesn't mind being the one on the receiving end. Not when it gives him the chance to run his hands along Vincent's shoulders or grind his body up against the warmth above him. Even so he tilts his face to the side just as Vincent kisses him again, the affection landing on the corner of Zack's mouth instead.

Zack glances at Vincent from the corner of his eye while cradling the side of his face in one hand. He murmurs under his breath, "I can't wait any longer."

Vincent raises an eyebrow yet remains silent. Instead he merely straightens back up and reaches between their lower bodies and the mess they're slowly making. Between the pre-cum and the elixir that's trying to trickle out of Zack, Vincent can imagine the scene that will be left in their wake.

Not even that deters him from positioning himself at Zack's entrance and beginning to push forward. "Just relax."

"I know," Zack hisses back.

There's no way he _can_ relax. He's too excited – to _eager_. It's been too long and the thought of the impressive girth digging into him only makes him tense up more in preparation. Which is why when the head of Vincent's cock makes it past that first daunting ring of muscles they both let out a sigh that blends into a moan at the end.

For a moment neither dares to move. Zack lowers his gaze from the cracks in the ceiling to where their bodies are now joined. He can't even think of looking away. Licking his lips, Zack smooths his palms against the bedding. There's a small wiggle he gives that tells Vincent to move without daring to open his mouth. If only because he's afraid of the sounds that'll slip out.

Vincent understands the meaning nonetheless and slowly begins to push the rest of his shaft inside of Zack. His eyes narrow the further he goes until he's leaning on the bed, hands close to Zack's own. Black hair drapes over his shoulders and for the first time Zack notices the way Vincent's bangs slip into his eyes – having discarded the bandanna long ago.

"Zack," the deep voice rumbles and Zack won't deny he loves the way it sounds coming from those lips. So much so that he subconsciously gives a pleased hum as a retort. "You're… tight… and hot."

Pushing himself up on one elbow, Zack takes the small chance to ghost his lips against Vincent's. "And you're driving me crazy." A simple and quite gentle kiss is what Zack delivers before slowly pulling away and laying back down. "Don't hold back," he says with a smirk.

The next movement has Zack letting out a loud moan, one that's only rivaled by the following when Vincent thrusts back into him. It's slow at first with Vincent reaching as deep as he can get while trying to make sure he hits the one spot that has Zack writhing beneath him.

As much as both want to drag it out and absorb every single second of the pleasure that radiates through their bodies neither are willing to do so. The next thrust that has Vincent slamming their pelvis together finds Zack's legs moving. He crosses them behind Vincent, tugging the taller man even closer. In fact, he refuses to let him get very far away.

Their sweat slicked skin glistens in the musty light flickering above them and the moonlight that trickles in from between the curtains. All they can see is the other and all that can be felt is the way their bodies cling onto one another. The heat radiating off of them both is enough to drive them mad.

Zack is sure that he'll never be able to forget these breathless moments. He knows his body won't, not with the way the girth dares to reshape his insides – as if to ensure Zack remembers.

The mysterious man doesn't let up even when Zack's back lifts ever-so-slightly off the bed and his legs wrap more so around Vincent's waist. Every muscle in Zack's body tenses and he can't help but lose all sense of control. His eyes, while open, seem as though they're not with the way light speckles his vision.

His dick, even having not been touched, shoots out a stream of hot spunk that lands on his own chest. Yet it's not nearly as hot or fulfilling as the thick cum that pours into him. Vincent can't hold out any longer once Zack's ass tightens around him, proceeding to milk out every last drop even as Vincent gives a few final thrusts.

Zack's fingers flex against the bed, tentatively coming back to reality while Vincent begins to pull out. Even though there's plenty evidence left behind there still remains an empty feeling as Vincent steps away. Both of their heads are swimming from what they've done but Zack doesn't want him to go anywhere – not while he knows he wouldn't be able to chase after.

Feet slapping against the hardwood floor, Zack reaches forward and grabs at Vincent's wrist. "No running off there."

An amused huff is the only answer he receives as Vincent sits onto the bed beside him. Vincent is relieved to have the small reprieve. Even so, those red eyes don't dare glance over to Zack. It has Zack a tad worried. He scoots closer to Vincent and places his hand on the latter's knee. "Don't tell me you regret it already. Didn't even give me a chance to take you on a date."

"That's a little backwards."

"So you _do_ regret it!"

Vincent turns his head, "I never said that. I couldn't regret something as-" He stops immediately at the pair of shimmering blue eyes staring back at him. It finally occurs that he merely keeps playing right into Zack's hand. Not that he particularly minds. It's the most fun he's had in… forever. Instead he gestures to Zack, "Sorry about… that."

Zack can only laugh. He bumps his shoulder against Vincent's, "If I didn't want you to I would have told you to pull out and have sucked you off instead."

Red eyes widen slightly and it has Zack cracking up. At least until he feels the cum sliding slowly down his chest. "Eh… guess we did make a mess though."

"I can show you to the bathroom if you'd like. There's plenty of supplies always kept stocked here."

"Will you join me?"

Vincent looks away, finding himself a little more than just overwhelmed with Zack's charm. "I'll clean up here while you go first."

Zack reaches over and cups Vincent's chin in his hand. He turns the man's face toward him and smiles, "Promise you won't run off?" A nod is the answer and it's enough for Zack. "Good! I'll be done with my mission tomorrow, too, and we can meet up before I leave."

A sigh slips from Vincent's lips as he stands up and tugs Zack with him. In one fell swoop he scoops Zack up into his arms. It takes Zack completely off guard and unable to react other than grab onto Vincent's shoulder. "H- Hey!"

"I'll take you to the bathroom first."

"Ah, I'm lucky to have found a gentleman." The look Vincent gives him has Zack grinning, "What?"

"How have you managed to survive this long?"

The smile widens and Vincent has to look away else let it infect him. Zack only laughs and allows Vincent to carry him, enjoying the treatment while nestling his face into the crook of Vincent's neck. All he can think back to is maybe getting that kid something for sending him on this crazy goose chase he's been on.

* * *

 _Oooooooooh - I have returned. 'w' With aimless, pointless and ... well it's pwp what can I say. lol  
Just a small drabble that grew three sizes the other day XDD Haha, get it? ... /coughs/ Sorry.  
Enjoy? Yeah. Enjoy lol_


End file.
